


Hold on Tight

by ThePureEvilOne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut.  That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my roommate leaves me unsupervised for too long.

">


End file.
